This invention relates generally to adjustable retention of helmets, as for example are used by bicycle or motorcycle riders; more particularly, it concerns a very simple retention system employing few parts and providing for universal adjustment of the helmet on the wearer's head. The invention is especially adapted for use with lightweight, plastic helmets as will be described.